1. Field of Invention
Embodiments relate to personal wireless communication systems, in particular to such systems using eyewear configured for two-way communication, and most particularly to such systems and eyewear for use by medical personnel.
2. Related Art
Surgeons are typically required to send and receive information outside the surgical theater during surgery. In order to preserve the sterile field in which the surgeon places his or her hands, another surgical team member either relays information between the surgeon and a third party, or holds a telephone handset near the surgeon's mouth and ear. Both procedures are awkward and distracting, both to the communicating surgeon and to other persons (e.g., other surgeons) in the theater. Holding a handset in a position to allow the surgeon to converse is further complicated by surgical eye protection, surgical headgear, or other optical instruments the surgeon uses during surgery.
Surgeons also require information about supporting medical equipment operation. A surgeon who wants to know the pressure being output by a pump, for example, must ask someone to read and announce the pressure. Again, this procedure is awkward, distracting, and inefficient because the information must be relayed through another person and is audible to other in the room. Likewise, distractions and inefficiencies occur because surgeons operating equipment such as cameras must ask another person to make camera and video monitor adjustments.
Surgeons narrate their actions as they perform some procedures. A surgeon may simultaneously narrate for an instructional video recording. Most, if not all, jurisdictions require surgeons to prepare and file notes that describe the surgeries they perform. Surgeons typically dictate such surgical notes after each procedure and send the recorded dictation to a transcription service. The transcription service prepares a transcript which the surgeon reviews, revises if necessary, and approves. The transcripts are typically kept by a hospital records department. The use of a separate commercial transcription service is slow and expensive.
Apart from specific medical requirements, two-way voice telecommunication is common and is becoming increasingly popular as new telecommunication services are developed. For instance, many people now own portable cellular telephones, and cellular telephone capability is now being integrated into personal digital assistants (PDAs). But persons performing manual tasks often require both hands to remain free. Thus hands-free communication capability is required. Such hands-free capability is typically provided by a headphone and speaker combination. But disadvantages of these combinations include the need for head size and microphone position adjustment when donning the headset, weight causing discomfort during prolonged use, and interference with corrective eyeglasses or other eye protection worn by the headset wearer. Other disadvantages include speakers, speaker cups, or ear canal inserts that block at least some ambient sound around the wearer. Such sound blocking is unacceptable in many situations, especially in an operating theater.
What is required is a system that allows medical personnel in particular, and other persons in general, to conduct hands-free communication.